


Private Tutoring

by starfleetblues



Series: jimsbones' Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Starfleet Academy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill from my Tumblr in response to this anonymous prompt: Any Academy McKirk idea you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Tutoring

When Leonard McCoy left the shuttle after arriving at Starfleet, he never expected to see Jim Kirk again, outside of the rare chance meeting.

He was wrong.

Jim hacked his class schedule and memorized it. He ate lunch at Leonard’s table every day. He even managed to worm his way into the hospital on almost every one of Leonard’s shifts.

Unfortunately for Leonard, he also landed a teaching spot in their third year, when he was a lieutenant. 

"Welcome," Jim said to the room of a mere 25 students, "To third-year hand to hand. As third years, you’ll learn basic field medicine to quickly take care of minor wounds if there is no medic present, the most diplomatic way to end a fight, and of course, the ever popular nerve pinch, among other things. Are you ready to get started?"

There was a general murmur among the class, which Jim took to mean that they were ready. “Okay, partner up! We’ll start today off easy, with some stretches and a basic evaluation of your skills.” His eyes gleamed as he thought about the prospects that this year held, and the blue met Leonard’s hazel. Grinning, Jim almost skipped over to the doctor. “There’s an odd number, so why don’t you partner with me, cadet?”

Leonard grumbled. “Don’t see why I even have to take this class anyway. I’m a goddamn doctor, not a fighter.”

"Aaaand, that’s why," Jim said as he led Leonard back to the center of the gym to lead the stretches and jumping into a discussion about the importance of being able to defend yourself, occasionally stopping his conversation with Leonard to yell criticism about a stretch towards a cadet. 

"Okay," Jim said, standing up. "Get with your partner and try a few basic exercises. "I’ll walk around and help you in a few minutes."

He turned to Leonard. “Okay, hit me with your best shot, Bones.”

"What do you want me to do?"

Jim shrugged as he got into a defensive stance. “Surprise me.”

So, Leonard tried to tackle him. Jim blocked it. Same with flipping, same with the punch to the solar plexus and the kick to the abdomen. “We’ll work on it, okay?”

And that’s how Leonard ended up having to be tutored in hand-to-hand combat, of all things.

Jim met him back at the gym the next night, coaching Leo through several exercises and even getting out the punching bag at one point.   
"Okay, now try to get me again," Jim prompted, beckoning the sweaty Leonard towards him. "If you can get me flipped, we’ll call it a night."

So Leonard feinted, acting like he was going in for a punch before dropping to knock Jim’s feet out from under him, but he found that Jim took him down just as easily and pinned him to the ground. They lay there, breath coming in short gasps for a moment before Jim leaned down to press a kiss to Leonard’s lips.  
"I- I’m sorry, I-"

He never got to finish his apology because Bones had wrenched a hand free to pull Jim back down to him for another kiss.

Maybe this tutoring thing wouldn’t be so bad after all, Leonard mused.


End file.
